


Meeting the Family

by Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [95]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, love is the only real term used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff
Summary: Prompt: “We walk in together.”Character: Charlie WeasleyWarning: Worry about meeting the fam





	Meeting the Family

“We walk in together.”

“Right…because walking in together makes facing your family so much easier.” You frown up at Charlie, he has an arm around your waist, but its not as reassuring as usual. You’re about to face 8 other Weasleys plus honorary Weasleys plus in laws…it was a lot. You were petrified they wouldn’t like you. After all you loved Charlie to pieces and you wanted this to be smooth sailing, rather than a bump in the road. 

“They’re just my family, Y/N, they can’t wait to meet you.” Brown eyes are glittering down at you. He hasn’t cut his hair despite his mother’s many letters and your glad for that, you love his hair. He has dressed smartly, however, worn a shirt that covers up most of his magical tattoos to keep his mother off of his back. 

“What if they hate me, Charlie? What if I’m not what they expected or…or if I don’t know! What if only one of them hates me? What if only one of them likes me?”

“Love, i’m the one dating you…and I don’t really date so you’re already good in my mother’s books. If they don’t like you it doesn’t matter. We live in Romania. Even if we weren’t I love you…and I long since stopped listening to my family when their words differed from what I wanted.”

“I love you too…I…you’re right. Why wouldn’t they like me anyway? I work with dragon keepers, I’m a healer, a good one, I was a Hufflepuff. I mean who hates Hufflepuffs?” 

“No one, because you are all bloody adorable.” He pulls you closer by the hips and gives you a quick kiss on the cheek, “You’ll be fine.” With that he raises a hand and knocks on the front door. 


End file.
